CHANGE!
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ichigo dan Toushirou mengangguk dan menelan pil itu hampir bersamaan. Tetapi yang terjadi setelah itu berbeda dari apa yang dijelaskan Urahara. # "Eh?" Ichigo dan Toushirou saling berpandangan. Mengerjap. "KE-KENAPA AKU MELIHAT WAJAHKU SENDIRI!" Keduanya menjerit bersamaan. # IchiHitsu (maybe HitsuIchi); BL; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Toko Urahara. Tampilan luarnya memang terlihat seperti toko biasa. Bahkan menjual berbagai jenis _snack_ dan permen untuk anak-anak. Tetapi toko itu menyimpan segala misteri di dalamnya. Salah satunya ruang bawah tanah yang luasnya tidak bisa diukur.

Ichigo menguap bosan. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam saat menatap papan toko yang bertuliskan Toko Urahara dalam huruf kanji bahasa Jepang. Dulu, di ruang bawah tanah toko inilah ia pernah menjadi _hollow,_ karena latihan dari Kisuke Urahara. Dan dari toko inilah, ia pertama kali pergi ke Soul Society untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dengan melewati _senkaimon._

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo menguap bosan. Jika saja saat di sekolah tadi Rukia tidak memberitahu kalau Urahara memanggilnya sepulang sekolah, Ichigo juga malas datang ke toko ini.

Seorang bocah laki-laki keluar dari toko, menyambut kedatangan Ichigo dengan tidak ramah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Cepat masuk! Kau sudah ditunggu!"

Ichigo menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala bocah laki-laki itu. Jinta, bocah itu, memeletkan lidahnya begitu Ichigo melotot ke arahnya sambil berjalan masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Canon** **Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate** **Reality**_ dan _**Alternate** **Timeline.**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Humor**_

 _ **Oneshot  
**_ **.**

~ _a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **Love;**_ yang menceritakan hubungan antara pria dengan pria. _Possible **Out** **Of** **Characters.**_ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik BLEACH volume 2.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **CHANGE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kisuke- _san_ sudah menunggumu di ruang biasa," kata Tessai, begitu berpapasan dengan Ichigo di koridor. Pria berkacamata dengan tubuh kekar itu sedang mengangkat kardus-kardus yang tersusun melewati kepalanya.

Ichigo mengangguk tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Menuju ruangan yang terletak paling ujung.

"Masuklah, Kurosaki- _san_." Suara Urahara terdengar dari ruangan, tepat sebelum Ichigo bersuara. Ichigo menggeser pintu di depannya ke samping. Ternyata di dalam ruangan itu Urahara tidak sendiri. Ada Hitsugaya Toushirou yang duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal.

"Oh! Toushirou!" Sepasang mata Ichigo spontan berkilat senang. Jarang sekali ia bertemu komandan divisi sepuluh itu di Toko Urahara.

Toushirou menggeram tertahan, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, Kurosaki? Panggil aku Hitsugaya _taichou_!"

Bukannya takut karena mendapat delikan tajam gratis, Ichigo malah cengengesan sambil berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di atas bantal yang sudah disediakan. "Ada apa kau memanggilku Urahara?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dari wajah Toushirou.

Komandan bertubuh mungil itu membuang wajah ke arah lain. Jengkel karena delikannya tidak berefek pada Ichigo. Jika saja ia tak punya hati nurani, pasti sudah dari dulu ia sudah membantai pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan Hyourinmaru.

Urahara berdehem. "Jadi begini..." ia memulai dengan mimik wajah serius yang dibuat-buat, "Aku memanggil kalian berdua kemari untuk meminta izin agar bisa melakukan percobaan."

"Percobaan apa?" Kedua alis Toushirou mengerut.

"Percobaan dengan menggunakan _bankai_ kalian berdua," jari telunjuk Urahara teracung. "Jadi nanti dengan _bankai_ kalian, aku akan membuat kopiannya untuk ditanamkan di pedang percobaan."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar percobaan seperti itu. Kau ternyata lebih 'gila' dari Komandan Mayuri," Toushirou menggeleng. "Memangnya percobaan itu akan berhasil?"

Urahara tersenyum lebar. "Lima puluh persen."

"Berarti kemungkinan tidak akan berhasil," timpal Ichigo, akhirnya bersuara.

Jari telunjuk Urahara bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. "Ck, ck, ck. Kita kan belum mencobanya." Ia kembali menatap Toushiro, "Jadi, Hitsugaya _taichou,_ apakah Anda bersedia ikut dengan percobaanku?"

Toushirou terdiam. Tampak ragu. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya. Kasihan melihat wajah memelas Urahara. "Tapi berapa lama?"

"Hanya beberapa jam saja," jawab Urahara cepat. "Dan kau, Kurosaki- _san_?" Ia balik menatap Ichigo dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Kalau percobaannya bersama Toushirou, aku pasti mau."

Delikan tajam Toushirou kembali menyambar ke arah Ichigo.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ruang bawah tanah. Urahara, Toushirou, dan Ichigo berdiri dengan formasi segitiga dengan jarak dua meter.

"Aku jadi teringat kejadian dulu," Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada tanah dan pohon kering. "Dulu, di tempat ini kau melatihku hingga kekuatan _shinigami_ -ku kembali bangkit."

"Oh, kau rindu dengan masa-masa itu?" Urahara menyeringai, "Mau berlatih lagi denganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup sekali." Ichigo menatap ke arah lain. Horor. Ia seperti melihat Mayuri kedua dari sosok Urahara.

"Bisa kita mulai saja?" sela Toushirou. Mulai jengkel. " _Paperwork_ -ku di kantor divisi masih menumpuk."

"Mau kubantu mengerjakan _paperwork_ -mu, Toushirou?" tawar Ichigo. Modus. Lumayan, bisa berlama-lama memandangi wajah manis komandan mungil itu saat bekerja.

Tanpa suara, Toushirou mendelik sambil mengacungkan pedang Hyourinmaru-nya. Itu bentuk penolakan. Ichigo termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Tidak ingin jadi patung es.

"Sebelum kita mulai," Urahara menoleh ke arah Ururu yang berlari mendekatinya. Bocah perempuan berkuncir dua dan berponi seperti kecoak itu terengah-engah saat berhenti di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, Ururu. Kau boleh kembali ke atas." Diusapnya puncak kepala bocah perempuan itu, setelah menerima sebuah botol kecil. "Nah, aku ingin kalian berdua menelan pil ini masing-masing satu." Dibukanya tutup botol kecil itu, dan menyerahkan bergiliran ke arah Ichigo dan Toushiro.

Ichigo mengerut. Pil putih itu mirip seperti _gikongan._ "Apa ini _gikongan_?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Urahara menggeleng, "Bukan. Itu pil untuk menyerap sedikit kekuatan shinigami saat kalian dalam mode _bankai_ nanti," jelasnya. Kedua matanya kembali menatap botol kecil di tangannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja botol ini agak sedikit kecil dari yang semestinya. "Telanlah."

Ichigo dan Toushirou mengangguk dan menelan pil itu hampir bersamaan. Tetapi yang terjadi setelah itu berbeda dari apa yang dijelaskan Urahara. Kedua tubuh itu mengejang sebelum mematung. Dua cahaya putih keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala masing-masing, sebelum berpindah masuk ke tubuh berbeda.

"Eh?" Ichigo dan Toushirou saling berpandangan. Mengerjap. "KE-KENAPA AKU MELIHAT WAJAHKU SENDIRI?!" Keduanya menjerit bersamaan.

Urahara melongo.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ururu duduk bersimpuh di _tatami_ dengan wajah menahan tangis. Kecerobohannya berujung petaka. Tadi ia disuruh Urahara mengambil botol kecil berisi pil di kamar. Karena salah dengar, ia malah mengambil botol kecil yang ada di atas meja, bukannya di laci meja. Ternyata botol kecil berisi pil yang diambilnya itu pil penukar jiwa yang berniat dimusnahkan Urahara.

" _Gomennasai,_ Kisuke- _san_..." suara Ururu bergetar saat berkata, "Gara-gara aku, semua jadi begini. A-Aku..." Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Mengira kalau Urahara akan marah besar kali ini.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak marah," Urahara mengusap puncak kepala bocah perempuan itu, sebelum dipeluknya. "Tenang saja! Biar aku yang akan lakukan sesuatu."

Ururu mengangguk sambil terisak pelan. Terharu karena ternyata tidak dimarahi.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membuat jiwa kami kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?" jiwa Toushirou yang ada dalam tubuh Ichigo akhirnya bersuara. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Urahara menoleh. "Beri aku waktu seminggu untuk membuat pil kebalikannya."

"APA? SEMINGGU?!" protes Toushirou.

"Sebenarnya waktu membuatnya sebulan," Urahara menjawab dengan tenang. "Kuharap kalian mau menunggu."

Tidak ada pilihan, Toushirou akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah Ichigo yang jiwanya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu mendongak, menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Lihat apa kau, heh!" bentaknya jengkel.

Ichigo berdecak takjub, "Ternyata aku setinggi itu ya jika dilihat dari tubuh pendekmu ini."

Seketika urat berbentuk pertigaan muncul di dahi Toushirou. Geram. Ingin sekali menjitak kepala Ichigo, tapi itu tubuhnya sendiri. Tersadar, Toushirou baru tahu kalau tubuh Ichigo sangat tinggi. 192 senti. Jelas itu sudah melewati standar tinggi laki-laki. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang hanya memiliki tinggi 133 senti. Tinggi badan yang seperti anak-anak. Sial. Bikin iri. Tapi berkat pil yang tertukar jiwa itu, sekarang ia jadi bisa merasakan menjadi orang bertubuh tinggi.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengan tubuhku, Kurosaki!"

"Kukembalikan kalimat serupa padamu, Toushirou."

 **.**

 **. .**

Yuzu menoleh terkejut begitu melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju meja makan keesokan paginya. Menarik salah satu kursi, lalu duduk.

" _Onii-chan_?" Yuzu mendekati kakaknya dengan wajah bingung. "Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi. Biasanya kau belum bangun sebelum kugedor pintu kamarmu."

Ichigo menoleh. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau yang duduk sekarang bukanlah jiwa kakaknya, melainkan jiwa Toushirou. Kemarin Ichigo dan Toushirou sudah sepakat untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari meski jiwa mereka tertukar. Bahkan sudah sepakat tidak akan memberitahu pada yang lain. Cukup hanya Urahara dan orang-orang yang ada di tokonya itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Ichigo hanya memberi seulas senyum. Kemudian menyantap sarapan paginya.

" _GOOD MORNING,_ I-C-H-I-G-O~!" Suara teriakan lebay penuh semangat itu sontak membuat Toushirou berjengit. Ayah Ichigo berlari menuju meja makan. Tapi langsung berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu. Isshin berkedip dua kali. "Kau bukan putraku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan jiwa putraku," katanya, nyaris berbisik.

Satu alis Toushirou terangkat. Kaget. Tak menyangka ayah Ichigo bisa secepat itu mengenalinya. "Jiwa Kurosaki ada di dalam tubuhku. Kemarin Kisuke Urahara tidak sengaja memberikan pil penukar jiwa pada kami saat akan melakukan percobaan."

Isshin ber-oh sambil mengangguk.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Komandan divisi sepuluh di Soul Society."

Isshin ber-oh lagi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jadi kau Toushirou yang itu!" Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai menggoda. "Aww, kau dan putraku pasti berjodoh~"

Kedua mata Toushirou langsung setengah terpejam malas. Ternyata di rumah Ichigo ada yang juga lebay seperti Matsumoto. Toushirou mulai mengunyah sarapannya.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Ichigo baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Di kediaman Toushirou. Kamar yang luas ini jelas bukanlah kamarnya. Ichigo menguap. Mengenyahkan selimut sambil membenarkan _kimono_ di bahunya yang sedikit melorot.

" _Taichou_ ~" Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Matsumoto menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. " _Taichou, ohayou_ ~" Dipeluknya Ichigo di antara kedua dada besarnya.

Ichigo yang ada dalam tubuh Toushirou hampir kehabisan nafas. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak panik. Sekarang ia jadi tahu rasanya dibekap oleh 'dua gunung besar' Matsumoto. Kasihan Toushirou karena setiap hari harus merasakan siksaan seperti itu. Nafas Ichigo terengah-engah begitu Matsumoto melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Taichou,_ tumben kau bangun telat. Biasanya jam begini kau sudah duduk manis di kantor untuk mengerjakan _paperwork_ -mu."

Ichigo mendongak. Karena Matsumoto lebih tinggi. "Kemarin, aku ngobrol sampai larut malam dengan Tou—Ichigo," katanya. Hampir saja. "Makanya aku baru bangun jam begini."

Bibir Matsumoto langsung tertarik ke samping. "Aww~ jadi _Taichou_ bersama Ichigo semalam? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai larut malam, hm?"

Teringat kalau ia harus berakting seperti Toushirou, dengan wajah cuek Ichigo berlalu sambil berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Matsumoto terkikik-kikik. Belum tahu kalau yang berhadapan dengannya itu bukanlah komandan mungil kesayangannya, melainkan Ichigo.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pulang sekolah, Toushirou langsung menuju Soul Society. Memeriksa apakah Ichigo melakukan rutinitasnya dengan baik.

Baru saja kedua kaki Toushirou mendarat di koridor, dari arah utara Kenpachi—yang kebetulan lewat—langsung berseru, "Kurosaki Ichigo, ayo bertarung denganku!"

Toushirou tersentak. Kedatangannya kemari jelas bukan untuk melawan si maniak bertarung itu. Terpaksa. Toushirou kabur secepat mungkin dengan _shunpo._ Sialnya, Kenpachi malah mengejar. Keduanya saling mengejar hampir setengah jam, hingga Toushirou akhirnya berhasil lolos.

Nafas Toushirou terengah-engah saat berhenti di depan pintu kantor divisinya. Ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ichigo tak ada dalam ruang kerjanya. Rahang Toushirou langsung mengatup keras. Baru saja ia akan berbalik mencari, Ichigo muncul di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Toushirou. Kapan kau datang?"

Toushirou mendelik. "Kurosaki, kau—KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI _HAORI_ YANG BIASA KUPAKAI, HEH?!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah di wajah Ichigo.

Kedua tangan Ichigo spontan menutupi telinganya.

"Lupa." Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Ichigo menjawab, "Tadi pagi aku bangun telat. Makanya tidak sempat memakai _haori_ itu."

"APA?!" Rasanya Toushirou ingin mencekik Ichigo, tapi teringat kalau itu tubuhnya sendiri. "Untuk sekarang aku akan menahan diri. Tapi jika jiwaku sudah kembali ke tubuh asliku, akan kubantai kau!"

Ichigo bergidik, "Kau tega sekali sih, Toushirou." Wajahnya dibuat memelas dengan bibir manyun.

"HEH! JANGAN PASANG WAJAH BEGITU!" bentak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tambah manyun. Tapi sedetik berikutnya ia langsung menyeringai saat teringat sesuatu. Ujung jari telunjuknya bergerak, memberi isyarat agar Toushirou membungkukkan punggungnya. Dengan kening mengerut, Toushirou mengikuti kemauan Ichigo.

"Ternyata 'itu'-mu kecil. Seperti anak SD. Kemarin, aku sudah melihatnya saat mandi," bisiknya, sebelum terkekeh.

Kedua mata Toushirou membelalak. "KAU—"

Kalimat Toushirou urung tuntas, karena kedua tangan Ichigo menarik kerah depan shihakushou-nya. Toushirou kembali terbelalak. Bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo menempel. Diulangi, MENEMPEL. Rasanya eww sekali dicium saat melihat wajah sendiri.

"KURO—"

"KYAAAAA~" jeritan lebay Matsumoto menggelegar. Wanita berdada besar itu menjerit _fangirl_ di depan pintu. Merasa bersyukur melihat adegan ciuman antara komandannya dengan Ichigo. " _Taichou,_ ternyata kau sangat agresif, ya~?"

"BUKAN!" bantah Toushirou dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi dia yang—"

Lagi, kalimat Toushirou urung tuntas, karena kedua tangan Ichigo kali ini melingkar erat di lehernya.

"Hubungan kami sudah resmi, hari ini. Kami sudah berpacaran!" kata Ichigo.

"KYAAAAA~" Matsumoto berlari pergi sambil menjerit-jerit senang. Berniat menyebarkan kabar gembira yang baru didengarnya.

"KUROSAKI SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Hanya dalam waktu sejam, kabar mengenai hubungan Ichigo dan Toushirou sudah diketahui seantero Soul Society. Para komandan setiap divisi berdatangan untuk memberi selamat, minus komandan divisi satu. Si kakek tua itu tidak setuju cucunya—entah sejak kapan Yamamoto menganggap Toushirou adalah cucu semata wayangnya—menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo.

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAU!"

Ichigo berlagak tidak dengar. Sok serius mengerjakan _paperwork_ harian Toushirou di atas meja kerja.

"HEH! JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU, KUROSAKI!" Toushirou menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Biasanya juga kau selalu mengabaikanku saat jiwa kita tidak tertukar," balas Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

Toushirou terpekur. Tersadar. Sekarang ia jadi bisa merasakan diabaikan.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sofa, akan kuselesaikan semua _paperwork_ ini," sambungnya.

Tanpa sadar Toushirou mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Memandangi Ichigo yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Toushirou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdentum tidak seperti keinginannya. Jadi perasaan ini yang selalu dirasakan Ichigo saat melihatnya?

 **.**

 **. .**

"Dari mana saja kau, Ichigo?" Rukia menyambut kedatangan Ichigo ke dalam kamar dengan kening mengerut. Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Ichigo muncul. "Tumben baru jam begini kau pulang."

Toushirou menoleh sekilas. Rukia juga belum tahu kalau jiwanya tertukar dengan Ichigo. "Dari Soul Society. Mengurus sesuatu," jawabnya.

Rukia ber-oh, sebelum menuju pintu. Berniat mandi.

"Kuchiki- _san_ , tunggu!"

"Hah?" Rukia berbalik, "Kenapa kau memanggilku se-formal itu?"

Aduh! Toushirou menepuk dahinya dalam imajinatif.

"Ah, maksudku Rukia..." Toushirou buru-buru meralat. Menarik nafas lega karena wajah Rukia sudah tidak curiga. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Apa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku..." menelan ludah gugup, Toushirou melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "menyukai Hitsugaya _taichou_?"

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Memang itu kan yang dulu kau bilang padaku. Kau sudah lupa?"

"O-Oh, ya?" Toushirou membelalak. "Kapan?"

Rukia menepuk dahinya. Menggeram gemas. "Dulu, saat kau kembali ke Karakura setelah menyelamatkanku di Soul Society. Itu pertama kalinya kau datang ke sana dan bertemu dengan Hitsugaya _taichou._ Dan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Kedua pipi Toushirou seketika merona. Jadi sudah lama sekali Ichigo menyukainya?

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau mandi. Dasar aneh!" dengus Rukia sambil berlalu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, Kurosaki. Cepat bangun!"

Ichigo mengerung dalam tidurnya. Merasa familiar dengan suara bariton yang tertangkap telinganya. Rasa kantuk membuatnya terus bergelung dalam selimut.

Jengkel karena Ichigo tak kunjung membuka mata, Toushirou terpaksa memilih cara lain. Disingkapnya selimut, dan menarik tubuh Ichigo hingga terduduk.

"Ada apa sih, Toushirou?" Suara Ichigo terdengar serak khas orang dipaksa bangun.

"Bangun!" Toushirou sengaja menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ichigo. Diguncangnya tubuh mungil itu sampai akhirnya Ichigo membuka mata. "Cepat bersiap ke kantor divisi sepuluh dan kerjakan _paperwork_!" perintahnya.

"Lima menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk," keluh Ichigo. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Jangan memancing kemarahanku, Kurosaki," geram Toushirou. "Aku tidak ingin imejku sebagai Komandan divisi sepuluh jadi rusak karena kau selalu datang terlambat ke kantorku!"

"Baiklah," Ichigo mengulet matanya sambil menguap. "Bantu aku ke kamar mandi. Kesadaranku baru sebagian terkumpul."

Tanpa suara, Toushirou mengangkat tubuh mungil di depannya. Ternyata tubuhku semungil dan seringan ini, gumamnya dalam hati. Baru sadar.

"Eh, kenapa kau malah membopongku?" Ichigo bertanya heran. Namun Toushirou tidak membalas.

 _Klik!_

Suara kamera ponsel terdengar. Ichigo dan Toushirou menoleh hampir bersamaan. Di ambang pintu, Matsumoto—yang entah sejak kapan—berdiri sambil terkikik senang melihat foto yang berhasil diambilnya.

" _Taichou~_ foto mesra kalian akan jadi _hot news_ pagi ini!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

 _BRUK!_

"GYAAAH!"

Tanpa sadar Toushirou menjatuhkan tubuh mungil yang dibopongnya. Ichigo meringis. Pantatnya mencium _tatami_ lebih dulu.

Matsumoto sudah kabur dengan _shunpo,_ sebelum Toushirou mengomel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki?" Toushirou menoleh ke bawah sambil membungkuk. Membantu Ichigo untuk berdiri.

"Aku sudah jatuh. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo mendengus. "Sudahlah, aku bisa pergi sendiri ke kamar mandi!" Ditepisnya tangan Toushirou, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Toushirou tercenung. Perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan menggeluti hatinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Foto mesra Ichigo dan Toushirou disebarkan Matsumoto dan menyebabkan kehebohan. Banyak yang berpikiran kalau keduanya sudah pernah tidur bersama. Dan hal itu jelas membuat Toushirou kewalahan membantah setiap orang yang berkunjung ke divisi sepuluh.

"Kami tidak pernah tidur bersama!" seru Toushirou, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kedua mata Matsumoto menyipit, "Ichigo, kenapa sejak tadi kau membantah? Padahal _Taichou_ menanggapinya biasa saja tuh." Dengan dagunya, ia menunjuk Ichigo yang duduk di kursi kerja sambil mengerjakan _paperwork._

Itu karena jiwanya dan jiwaku tertukar! teriak Hitsugaya dalam hati. Mulutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memberitahu semua orang. Tapi karena ia sendiri yang membuat janji itu, mana mungkin ia melanggar. Sama saja seperti menjilat ludah sendiri.

Kantor divisi sepuluh yang tadinya disesaki orang-orang yang penasaran akhirnya mulai membubarkan diri. Beberapa orang bahkan mendoakan agar hubungan Ichigo dan Toushirou terus langgeng. Toushirou mendekati meja kerjanya. Berhenti di depan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa menoleh dari _paperwork._

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan pada semua orang kalau kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tidak mau."

"Kurosaki..." Toushirou menggeram. "Kenapa kau seperti itu, heh?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Toushirou." Ichigo menatap Toushirou lurus.

Toushirou langsung berbalik. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya tanpa disadari Ichigo. "Begitu jiwa kita kembali nanti, aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Maaf, sudah membuat Anda menunggu selama seminggu, Hitsugaya _taichou_." Urahara tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah, "Pil-nya sudah berhasil kubuat. Ini." Ia menunjukkan botol kecil di tangannya yang berisi puluhan pil.

Toushirou menadahkan tangannya. Menerima pil yang diberikan Urahara.

"Aku tidak mau minum pil ini." Ichigo menolak. Membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Tidak mau!"

"Jangan berlagak, Kurosaki! Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku sendiri!" bentak Toushirou.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku waktu sehari lagi!"

"Heh!"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan _paperwork_ -mu dengan baik selama seminggu ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Hening.

Sepasang mata Ichigo langsung mengelam tanpa sinar. "Oh, begitu..." suaranya terdengar datar, "Mana pil-nya, Urahara?"

Urahara memberikan sebutir pil ke arah Ichigo. Tanpa menoleh dari wajah Toushirou, Ichigo menelan pil itu. Toushirou melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, jiwa keduanya tertukar. Kembali ke tubuh semula.

Toushirou menatap kesepuluh jarinya. Ini tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas lega. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Urahara, Ichigo berbalik. Berlalu pergi tanpa suara. Ada satu perasaan aneh melingkupi hati Toushirou, begitu melihat punggung Ichigo yang berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak mengejarnya?"

"Untuk apa? Lagipula dia sendiri yang keras kepala!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Malam itu, Toushirou tidak bisa tertidur. Kejadian saat di Toko Urahara tadi terus terputar di tempurung kepalanya.

Gelisah, Toushirou akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi ke rumah Ichigo dan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih.

Sesampainya di Kota Karakura, Toushiro kembali dilanda ragu untuk menemui Ichigo. Tubuhnya melayang di udara. Tak jauh dari rumah Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba yang ingin ditemuinya melompat keluar dari jendela kamar dengan wujud _shinigami._ Ichigo berlari menuju ke arah barat tanpa menyadari kehadiran Toushirou yang mengawasinya dari langit. Ada _hollow_ besar yang muncul di titik yang menjadi tujuan Ichigo. Toushirou mengikuti.

Ternyata begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Rukia sedang bertarung dengan _hollow_ yang wujudnya gabungan dari beruang dan buaya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Rukia?! Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang kalau setiap _hollow_ yang muncul di kotaku ini adalah urusanku!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau terlalu lama, Ichigo!" Rukia balas membentak sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Kedua _shinigami_ itu bersama-sama melawan _hollow._ Saling bekerja sama dengan baik hanya dengan isyarat mata. Toushirou yang melihat itu dari jauh merasa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Namun baru saja Toushirou akan berbalik pergi. Satu _hollow_ lain tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Menyerangnya sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga.

Tubuh Hitsugaya terlempar ke bawah. Nyaris mencium aspal jika saja Ichigo yang baru selesai mengalahkan _hollow_ tidak menangkapnya. Rukia langsung maju menyerang ke arah _hollow_ yang baru muncul itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Toushirou?" Wajah Ichigo terlihat khawatir. Toushirou tertegun.

"Maaf...," Toushirou menatap ke arah lain, "sudah berkata kasar padamu tadi."

Giliran Ichigo yang tertegun. Bibirnya sekilas tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Maaf menganggu kalian. Tapi kita kedatangan banyak tamu!" suara Rukia terdengar. Merusak adegan _lovey dovey_ yang baru saja dimulai.

Ichigo dan Toushirou mengedarkan pandangan. Satu per satu _hollow_ muncul di langit. Dari yang ukuran kecil sampai yang besar.

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Akan kubasmi mereka dengan cepat. Kau tidak usah turun tangan, Toushirou!"

"Mana mungkin aku hanya diam melihat kalian bertarung!" protes Toushirou sambil menarik Hyourinmaru dari belakang punggungnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ichigo mengerut bingung begitu keesokan harinya ia berkunjung ke Soul Society dan melihat kantor divisi sepuluh dipenuhi orang-orang. Sepertinya Toushirou sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, begitu pikirnya. Niat Ichigo untuk berbalik menemui Renji langsung urung begitu Matsumoto memanggil namanya.

"Ichigooo! Kemari!"

Satu alis Ichigo terangkat. Matsumoto berlari ke arahnya, menyambar salah satu lengannya, dan menyeretnya ke dalam kantor. Orang-orang memberi jalan begitu keduanya lewat.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ke sini? Lagipula Toushirou sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Matsumoto hanya mengulum senyum. Ia menyeret Ichigo sampai di depan meja komandannya. " _Taichou,_ aku sudah membawa Ichigo!" lapornya.

Toushirou menoleh dari _paperwork,_ "Kebetulan kau datang, Kurosaki." Diletakkannya kuas di atas meja, "Aku harus memberi tahu semua orang yang ada di sini." Ia berdiri dari kursi, berjalan memutari meja, dan berdiri di hadapan Ichigo.

Kening Ichigo mengerut. Bingung. Jadi Toushirou belum bilang yang sebenarnya? Jangan bilang kalau Matsumoto menyeretnya ke mari karena Toushirou sengaja ingin mempermalukannya di hadapan orang banyak. Ichigo tertunduk lemas. Sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Jadi Hitsugaya _taichou,_ kali ini kau akan mengonfirmasi hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?" Salah satu orang yang berkerumun bertanya tak sabar.

"Ya," Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo. "Aku dan Kurosaki memang berpacaran."

Jeritan tidak terima dan mendukung membaur jadi satu. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Ichigo membelalak, "Apa?" Ia berharap tidak salah dengar.

Sebagai jawaban, Toushirou berjinjit, memeluk Ichigo dengan kedua lengannya erat. Dan menempelkan sebagian wajahnya di dada kiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Kurosaki," bisiknya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Seperti yg sudah pernah saya bilang di notes fic 'SOULMATE' (yg saya publish tgl 22 Desember 2015 lalu), fic IchiHitsu inilah yg seharusnya saya publis pas IchiHitsu days. Tapi karena saya sudah tak sempat lagi mengetik, karena baru hari ini terealisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan, makanya baru sekarang saya bisa mempublikasikannya.

Terima kasih kepada kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di fic SOULMATE itu: Rei, Guest, ann, kirara, Shiroo, jjnuna. *peyuk cium satu2*

FBI butuh fanfiksi IchiHitsu lebih banyak!

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. ;)


End file.
